


Stuck On You

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dubious Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humour, Inappropriate Use of Household Objects, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Romance, Swearing, beginning relationship, just an excuse for smut, pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of good and bad, misfortunes, misunderstandings and odd occurrences cause John and Sherlock to become stuck together, both literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closets, Cupboards and Crawlspaces, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So johnsarmylady sent me a newspaper article about couples who ended up stuck together during sex O_O - & then asked me what I could do with it;D - I am attempting to lead up to that:O This will be an open ended story about a series of occasions where the boys are stuck literally and figuratively. I might take prompts - throw one my way & I will see:)  
> Thanks to johnsarmylady and mattsloved1 for checking it out.  
> I do not own. How sad.

It had only been about an hour, but it felt a whole hell of a lot longer than that.

He was constricted and sweaty. The dark pressed painfully against his eyeballs and the air was heavy, molten with not enough oxygen for two people to share in a confined space. His legs were cramping a bit, as he couldn’t shift as much as he’d like.

 Not with a great big, leggy git in a heavy wool coat taking up all the oxygen and room.

 “‘Get in the closet!’ he says. ‘It will be fine!’ he says. ‘Five minutes tops!’ he says.” John muttered barely above a whisper.

 “Hush John, I am trying to determine if they have left yet. No, I can still hear them. They are further down the hall but in sight of the door. We can’t leave yet.” Sherlock sighed. His arms were braced on either side of John’s head and he was leaning forward against the shorter man. To be fair Sherlock was probably more uncomfortable than he was. The taller man had to stoop and was crowded against him, their bodies pressed up tight with little leeway.

 This wouldn’t have normally been too bad, really. But things had begun to shift a bit between the two. Or at least John thought they might have. He was almost certain there had been a lot more of those long, lingering looks and tiny brushes of fingertips. Sherlock certainly wasn’t the touchy, feely sort but he seemed to be doing an awful lot of what could only be construed as cuddling and almost, dare he hope, fondling. John would plop himself down on the couch after a shift at the hospital and stretch out his legs on the coffee table to watch some mindless telly. Sherlock, no matter where he was in the flat, would immediately come sit beside him and either swing those abnormally long legs on to John’s lap or lean up against him, occasionally placing his head on John’s shoulder. The doctor would, upon occasion, find himself twining his fingers, absentmindedly through curly hair, settling rocketing thoughts. Nothing happened and they certainly didn’t talk about it, but it was rather…interesting and perhaps a tad promising.

 So now, here they were stuck in a closet without room to manoeuver and it was dark and his closest friend was whispering in his ear. Not just whispering, but sighing, velvet fragments, brushing against the outer shell, warm, moist breath caressing. John shuddered as cautiously as he could, but it was hard not to give the game away when forced close to someone who could read what you had for breakfast by looking at your right nostril. Perhaps a slight exaggeration and maybe being trapped in the dark, stuck together, maybe he wouldn’t notice.

 “John?” came a carefully, puzzled inquiry.

 Damn

 John cleared his throat and tried to back away but he was already against the wooden slats of the ancient closet. Crawlspace really, cupboard under the stairs. Harry Potter had it better. He was sure there was a nail poking him in the back.

 “What?” John growled back sub vocally, trying not to feed any more data to his information hungry flat mate.

 There was a giant pause. It weighed heavier than the musty air.

 “John, why are you breathing rapidly? Are you claustrophobic? No, that isn’t it. You are shivering, but it isn’t cold.”

 “Shut up, Sherlock! You’ll give us away.”

 But he was off like a hound on the scent. He moved his arm a bit and groped around until he caught John’s wrist. “Your pulse is elevated. Why is your pulse elevated?” The quiet crept back in and even through the pitch black, John could still feel the power of The Gaze.

 “Oh!” It was a silent explosion in the air as all of the tumblers clicked into place and revelations were ignited inside that massive intellect.

 “John?” aching perplexity exuded from the lips he dreamt about at night.

 He really, desperately wished the ground under his feet would open up and he’d fall long and hard, down past the cellars in this old house, down through the centre of the earth.

 “Sherlock,” he said, his voice breaking a little. “I’m…I’m…sorry. I never intended you to know and think…”

 His protestations were stopped with a crushing kiss on his mouth. Sherlock confined as he was, could do nothing but lean into the kiss, pushing John hard against the wall. As there was nowhere else to go and at the moment nowhere else he’d rather be, he melted as best he could.

 For someone who claimed disinterest in anything to do with sex outside of a murder scene, Sherlock was a very thorough kisser. He couldn’t move his hands to wrap around John, but he could lift the one that had been at his wrist and clutch at John’s jumper. The other shifted down so that it was tentatively cupping John’s chin, the taller man was now resting on John’s forehead as he leaned into him.

 A tentative glide of a tongue swept out and licked his lower lips. John opened his mouth and allowed Sherlock in. He was as thorough in his exploration of John’s mouth as he was in everything else. Intense and concentrated, he felt his knees waver a bit. He moaned softly. Teeth came into play as he was nibbled and sucked. Kisses followed a trail to his ear where another whispered conversation occurred,

 “I have imagined this, John. I have wished and wanted and reasoned how to trap you and take you apart. I have wanted to shove you hard against a wall and kiss you. At night, when you are sleeping, I have come and stood at your door and thought long and hard about slipping in and waking you with lips and teeth and tongue. I have longed for forever to hear you moan my name as you are tangled in my sheets, on my bed, undone and gasping. How could you not know this?”

 John’s head was spinning, Sherlock’s words reverberated in the small space. How could he not know? How _could_ he know? And this confession, this was more emotional output than he’d ever received from Sherlock. Who the hell was supposed to know that _that_ was bottled up inside? John would have collapsed to the floor in shock if the wall and the detective weren’t holding him up.

 “I see you’ve thought about this a bit, then. Could you have given me a clue? I mean besides the one during our first dinner together, where you told me you were flattered but definitely not interested?” There was a small amount of bitter recrimination in his tone, but in his defence, he was thinking about all of the wasted time, years where they could have been shagging each other senseless. He was busy trying not to imagine the possibilities of what Sherlock was like in bed. He could have come just from that speech and if he was half as good as his words and mouth suggested, then John was a dead man.

 The other man said nothing and he could almost feel him thinking. “I guess I figured you were not interested either,” came the humble reply. John had rarely known Sherlock to admit to guessing or being unsure of anything. His heart thudded and flipped painfully in his chest, envisioning Sherlock lost and wondering if John would ever, ever love him.

 “Well I guess we’ve both made a mess of this. When we get the hell out of here we need to sort out a few priorities.” John’s voice now held a tinge of laughter and bright promise.

 He could sense when Sherlock cocked his head. “We won’t be going anywhere for a bit. They are still talking.” The detective bent into the doctor’s space again and resumed making love to his mouth. John could feel the length of Sherlock pressed up against him and he could feel something else, demanding and clamouring for attention, touching his stomach. He moved his hand and slipped between their bodies and, as best he could, he moved. Now it was Sherlock’s turn to shudder and huff a breath once again, melted into the kiss with heated passion. John slipped his tongue into the open, panting mouth, showing Sherlock what he was capable of, why he had earned that interesting and colourful nickname.

 Sherlock gasped very quietly.

 Breaking off long enough, John asked, “So you won’t mind then if I continue to stroke you through your trousers? You won’t mind if I kiss you back? You won’t mind if I keep you on edge, hard and ready to come? And all the time, you need to be quiet, so very silent, because if we are discovered…”

 Neither really cared at that moment if it was just the fact that they were confined together or if it was the threat of discovery, but with their senses heightened to the breaking point and the thrill of the possibility of being caught, the emotional outburst of their confession fell upon them and ignited the long held back feelings and desire. This was probably the best sex John had ever had and they were just getting started.

 Sherlock’s breathy moans turned into hums and his tongue traced the edge of John’s ear.  The touch with his tongue was careful, slow and steady. He was meticulous in setting a pace that kept John wired. His free hand clutched at Sherlock’s waist, kneading the tight back muscles, but his other hand cupped and grasped the swollen length of what couldn’t help being up against him; the very sign of Sherlock’s complete arousal. He struggled to keep his own whimpers silent. As best they could, they moved enough to gain some friction against each other.

 “You know this is probably not the smartest thing we’ve ever done.”

 “Shut up, John.”

 They were not likely ever going to come trapped as they were with no wiggle room but it was a close and delicious thing. Sherlock stilled shortly after and John almost whinged as he broke off teasing his ear.

 “They’ve gone. I have distinctly heard the door close.

 John closed his eyes. Relief for not being discovered flowing through him along with the regret of not being able to successfully cause Sherlock to lose control in a closet.

 “Best to close your eyes until they adjust.”

 “They already are,” he murmured back. He heard Sherlock fumble for the doorknob and could see the light creep in under his lids.  He cracked them open slowly as the gloom was swept back.

 With much shuffling and a lot of swearing, they managed to operate their way out of the closet.  There was the creak and groan of muscles and spines as they stretched their way back to semi normal posture. But they were impeded once more.

 “Shit,” John cursed. One of the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt was entangled in the wool of the oatmeal jumper. John looked down at the items caught together and began giggling. Tears coursed down his face and he grabbed the lapels of the coat to steady himself.  He felt the rumblings of Sherlock’s laugh reverberate through his entire body. “I guess I really am stuck on you,” he giggled harder.

 “Not only that, John. I made you come out of the closet. Literally.” The two collapsed, boneless, onto the floor leaning against the wall beside the open door.

 Each tried to regain composure long enough to unhook the button, but sprawled together all they had to do was look at one another to start giggling again.

 John raised a shaky hand and removed the button, but he fisted his hand in the shirt and pulled Sherlock to him again. “Are we going after them tonight or am I going to take you home and spend the next two days in bed with you?”

 Sherlock’s look was heated and languid, his pupils dark and not just from being confined in the closet, but real regret lay in the depths.

 “John…”

 “I know,” he smiled, cracked and shattered, calling on reserves of the soldier to hide what might be the sound of his heart breaking. He felt the first stirrings of panic. This was not what Sherlock would want. This had been a mistake. “The work comes first. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He cleared his throat again. He had to say the next part, even if it killed him. “But after? Are we going to see where this goes or are we going to pretend it didn’t happen and sweep it under? I only want to know so I can, you know, work up my shields against you.” He raised a hand and touched the beloved face. “I think this may be the best thing, Sherlock, but I won’t ruin what we already have, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 The bright eyes opened wide and there was a minute shake of the head as Sherlock’s mouth opened and closed. He struggled with what to say. “I don’t know. I don’t know if I had ever intended on confessing.” A frown graced his full, generous mouth and his hand came up to cover the smaller one on his face. “I know some of what I said was in response to the closet and our confinement. I think I do want this John, but there is too much input right now. I can’t sort everything yet.”

 Hope burst inside and warmth replaced the chill that had crept in at the thought of losing his friend. John was surprised it didn’t shine bright enough to light the darkest places inside them both. He looked steadily at his friend. “Okay. That will do for now, but we are sorting this through when we get home.”

 He stood, muscles quivering from weird positions and emotional firestorms. He held out his hand. The other grasped it and they straightened themselves and slipped off after the criminals they had been tracking.

 The outcome of what had happened to them would have to wait, until they were clear headed and the light of day could illuminate and divulge what they both knew to be true. There really was only one outcome.


	2. Indelible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s nice to be off for the week. I can catch up on my writing – finally. Here is chapter 2. This prompt came from a dear friend, mrspencil, who probably wishes she hadn’t said anything. I am sorry – I am a bad person:D See all the regret?
> 
> Thanks mattsloved1 for looking at this for me. 
> 
> I don’t own. Just having fun and being naughty.

After John and Sherlock had literally come out of the closet they had been trapped in a few months ago, John moved into the downstairs bedroom. Only a few eyebrows were raised in surprise. Everyone thought they’d been sleeping together the entire time. Having Sherlock as his lover as well as his friend was the simplest decision he had ever come to. It wasn’t always the easiest, but it was the simplest, as simple as breathing.

 They only had one spoken rule. Sherlock laid it down almost immediately. He stated, in bed, wrapped in sheets and sweat from a particularly vigorous romp, that they would never again have sex during a case. He needed to concentrate and he admitted that any and all sexual feelings he had would be locked up tight. John had sleepily agreed. He understood, probably better than any, how Sherlock ticked, so yes, that made sense.

 What Sherlock didn’t tell him, feeling perhaps that it didn’t need to be said, was that he’d more than make up for the imposed celibacy afterwards. John couldn’t remember having had so much sex in his life.

 The interesting part, and perhaps on reflection something that might be a bit scary if examined too closely, was the enthusiasm. Sherlock ‘I’m married to my work’ Holmes who claimed to not have had much sexual experience before hand, jumped in with both feet and eyes wide open when it came to experimenting. This should not have surprised John in the least. He was the King of Experiments and here was a whole new field of exploration just for him. John was more than willing to participate. He had always been fairly relaxed about trying new things in the bedroom but even then a lot of what he had done was really rather tame to some of the ideas Sherlock came up with.

 An added side benefit of all of the bedroom gymnastics was the quality of sleep he was getting. He found that he was sleeping much more deeply, he was much better rested and had fewer nightmares.

 Now on this particular morning, John was beginning to surface from a long sleep after a particularly erotic and wild shag. He had spent the last two weeks chasing after his mad lover on a rough and dubious case. They had wrapped it up yesterday afternoon. After the tedious and boring debriefing with Lestrade, Sherlock had practically shoved John into a cab and began assaulting him on the way back to the flat. The cab driver was not impressed with the display, even if John was.

 What woke John this morning was an odd noise. A noise he hadn’t really ever heard in the bedroom before. It sounded a bit like paper, the soft slide and scratch of paper rubbing against material, many pieces crinkling in the sheets. He slowly rose out of the depths of dreams and began a languid and luxuriant stretch into wakefulness. His hand came up in a movement more instinctual than conscious and rubbed across his face.

 And stopped.

 His hand had encountered…something, something that wasn’t normally on his face.

 He cracked an eyelid. The something was blocking his vision.

 It was yellow.

 It was square.

 It had writing on it, in blue flowing script.

 It was a Post-It note.

 In fact it was many Post-It notes.

 They were stuck all over his body, but also scattered and strewn on the bedclothes.

 His mouth and brain weren’t quite up to working correctly.

 “Sher…what the f…Post-its?”

 He sat up blearily, and stared at his tousle-haired, slightly irrational, heartbreakingly gorgeous partner. “You know it’s too early and I’m too tired, but I’m going to ask anyway. Why am I covered with Post-it notes?”

 A sheepish look permeated Sherlock's entire expression.

 “Let me explain…”

 “Really wish you would.”

 “I wanted a visual representation, a map as it were, of all the things you like me to do to you, to your body. You were sleeping,” and despite the complete absurdity of the situation, John grinned at the exasperated tone in Sherlock’s voice, geared toward John's unseemly and inconvenient habit of becoming unconscious. “I thought I could use Post-it Notes. Then I would take the map and insert it into my mind palace. The next time we had sex, I would be able to instantly recall all the things you liked without having to bother with guessing or experimenting.” He huffed and rolled his eyes. “The makers of Post-it notes have not designed them for long lasting adhesion to the human body, however. They stay on for a while but when you move or roll about some of them come off. It is not ideal. I then decided I could attach them more permanently with,” and he rummaged around in the sheets until he produced a small tube, “Superglue. At this point you began to awaken and I thought you might think using Superglue to attach Post-it notes to be a bit not good. So I refrained.” He looked even more morose than he had previously, but oddly, at the same time, slightly smug for having behaved himself.

 John felt his heart clench. The adorably confused and annoyed look on Sherlock’s face was making it hurt. He wanted nothing more than to sit up and kiss it off of this strangely beautiful man, but he knew that the other needed to work out his frustrations over this first. He wouldn’t get anywhere until he did. He would just become sullen and sulked. No fun for anyone then.

 “Right. Okay. Let me think. Can you get me some tea? I'll need to come with you. I may have an idea.” A tilt of his head, eyes, which had been hooded with annoyance and gloom, brightened. He looked at John, curiously.

 “You’re not angry.” Not a question.

 “Ummm…no. No. Not angry. Flattered I think. Yeah. Tea. Okay? I’ll think more clearly with tea.”

 Sherlock jumped up off the bed. John got an eyeful of the swell of a shapely arse as Sherlock walked out to the kitchen, completely nude.

 He looked down at his cock, which had been interested before this with typical morning wood and now was positively gleeful. “Settle down now. We might be awhile.”

 He reached around and pulled off as many Post-it notes as he could, pausing to read the odd one now and then. They were covered in Sherlock’s writing, usually an untidy scrawl John had trouble deciphering, but today they had been carefully printed in a script as neat and shapely as any he had seen. Almost like calligraphy. He read a few. _Butterfly kisses_ came from his left hip. The note with _Light breaths_ _and whispers_ was on the pillow next to his ear. _Firm, deep suction with slow tongue flicks_ came from his ribs. _Licking_ was stuck to the sheets where his legs had been resting. He was beginning to feel a bit warm and certain parts were showing definite interest. That one had probably been meant for behind his knee. He really liked licking back there. He gently removed the ones closer to his groin. He wasn’t sure he could handle reading those yet. His eyes registered _Lapping interspersed_ _with varied_ and he deliberately stopped reading where that might be going. He wanted to see what his genius would do. He had a good idea of what his personal kinks were, but he was curious as to what that great brain had niggled out of his responses. What Sherlock thought he liked could take their sex life to a whole new level.

 When the last note had been removed from body and bed, he grabbed a pair of boxers, slipped them on and trotted through the kitchen, out to the living room. He had a little more modesty than Sherlock and he didn’t want to scare Mrs. Hudson if she happened to pop in. He rummaged around in the desk drawer for a handful of items he remembered seeing last week. After procuring them, he slipped back into the bedroom and snuggled under the covers waiting for Sherlock to return. He was beginning to doze, when Sherlock came in, carefully caring two mugs of tea. One was placed on John’s side of the bed, whilst he sipped from the other. His eyes were still inquisitive, but he waited almost like a boy anticipating Christmas. There was a suppressed excitement that could be seen moving under the pale skin.

 John took a deep mouthful of tea, sighed and held out his hand to Sherlock, who looked at the items resting on the proffered palm.

 “Sharpies?” His eyes flicked back and forth. He sat his mug down and said, “John! That’s brilliant. Let’s get started!”

 There was such pure and utter delight in his voice, John would have done anything, given him anything, in that moment.

 The Sharpies were scooped up and placed on the bed. John was manhandled into lying on his back. A thoughtful and deep look of concentration placed itself firmly on the long, thin face. He uncapped a smaller Sharpie, thin with a medium tip.

 He looked once at John and then set to work

 With utmost care and in beautiful penmanship not normally seen, he began on the left hip and rewrote _Butterfly kisses_. John enthralled and mesmerized, watched him move from place to place, flowing script slowly and carefully covering his body. Not every inch of skin was overlaid, just certain key locations. His genitals were avoided, although Sherlock sat back on his heels and thought about it, considering the doctor’s very attentive member, which was bobbing up and down, for a long time.

 John had had an idea that being the centre and focus of all of Sherlock’s concentration would be heady and very fulfilling, but he had no clue what a complete turn on it was. The whole process took more than an hour with Sherlock taking the utmost care with the placement and design of the words drawn upon him. John found he was breathing rather heavily and had been attempting to stifle gasps and moans the longer this continued.

 With a decisive click the Sharpie was capped and Sherlock sat back and swept his gaze over the naked body on the bed, blanketing it more intensely and with more concentration as he slowly absorbed piece after piece of the writing marked upon his partner.

 If Sherlock had touched him with his long, careful fingers at that moment, had stroked him even once, John was sure he would be done.

 He opened his mouth to speak, not sure what would come out. “Sherlock? Please?” was the surprised entreaty. That this was a kink he’d had no idea.

 His face flushed slightly, his chest grew rosy with the blush that coloured him the way the ink coloured John.

 A curly, dark head bent down and a warm breath tickled as a set of long eyelashes swept the spot on the left hip marked _Butterfly kisses_. John groaned.

 A deliberate, painstaking exploration of all the places marked on his body had begun and he was slowly and methodically pulled apart and left shaken. Sherlock had marked him in more ways than one. Marked him deeply and indelibly on his heart.

 When he could take it no longer, he came with a shout, crying out Sherlock’s name like a benediction. Sherlock looked smug, black ink lightly smearing his lips. John hadn’t recovered enough to open his eyes, but he managed to slur, “I hope that’s in your head permanently, ‘cause you’re going to do that all over again later.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Duct and Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of duct tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I haven’t added to this in a very long time (over a year:P)– it’s one of those collections that gets added to when I think of something or I get a suggestion: D There may be more chapters coming – eventually:P
> 
> This chapter is especially dedicated to the lovely MrsNoggin for her birthday. There was a conversation one day on Twitter about duct tape & since I have a warped sense of humour and imagination, well here you go. The boot reference is another conversation & especially for you, my lovely MrsNoggin.  
> So here you go - a recap of a sticky situation:D
> 
> Thanks mattsloved1 and johnsarmylady for checking it out for me – I know it is a hardship.
> 
> Warnings for swearing, light bondage, somewhat dubious consent & the inappropriate use of craft duct tape

[](http://s1323.photobucket.com/user/MapleleafCameo/media/duct_tape_zpsmbmdvz4n.jpg.html)

“Ow! Stop! Just stop!”

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“I am not a baby.”

“Yes, you are. If you would just let me rip it off, it would be over with and not hurt so much. It’s pulling at it slowly that causes so much pain. I wouldn’t have thought you, wounded in action and all, would complain so much about a little tape.”

“You are not going to rip it off. I’ve had patients who did that and then come in with what looks like burns. You can take skin off, pulling fast.”

“Yes, but that’s unlikely. It isn’t a common injury.”

“Sherlock, I have hairy arms and it hurts when you pull it fast, so please do it the way I ask. It’s my skin. And really what were you thinking? I do believe this is the first time I’ve woken up swaddled in electric pink duct tape.”

“With black stripes.”

“What?”

“Black stripes. I thought you’d appreciate the black stripes.”

“Okay.”

“I really wanted the tape with pengwings on them. I saw it online but the nearest Hobbycraft didn’t have any.”

“With what?”

“Pengwings Why are you laughing? John?”

“You said, ahahaha, pengwings.”

“I did no such thing.”

“You most certainly did. Hee hee hee.”

“Why on earth would I pronounce penlings, penwings? John? John, you are turning red, it doesn’t look healthy. Breathe. Oh, for heaven sakes stop or I will leave you like this.”

“Okay, I’m sorry but you really did. Stop muttering dire imprecations under your breath, I said sorry. Besides, it was cute.”

“Cute? I am not cute.”

“You most certainly are, come here. There, you look much better after a good snog, all flushed and breathing funny. So why the duct tape, Sherlock? And no lying.” 

“There was a case, a body was discovered…”

“Nope.”

“But John…”

“No, there was no case. You were bored.”

“I was not!”

“You. Were. Bored. And how did you manage to get this on me without my noticing? I’m too light a sleep…Oh no! Tell me you didn’t? Oh good lord, you drugged me again, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You did, didn’t you? We have talked about this, Sherlock! You cannot drug me whenever you wish just because you are bored or to test out one of your mad theories.”

“Don’t be angry.”

“Don’t be angry? You drugged me! Again! After promising me! Boundaries, Sherlock! What was that? I didn’t quite hear you?”

“I said I am sorry.”

“Do not pout. You have no right to be the one pouting. And when you do that, your lower lip sticks out and it is far too fetching. I want to stay mad at you longer.”

“If I stick out my lip like this?”

“You are incorrigible. I am going to kiss that bloody pout right off of you! There! You know since we can’t seem to get this off right way we could put this disaster to good use.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. You’ve duct taped my arms together, I’m naked and at your mercy.”

“Oh? Oh! Oh yes! You are so very clever, John.”

“Not that clever or I would have noticed you drugging me. Now come here. Where’s that role of tape. Now rip off a piece, yes like that. And put it…perfect. You are bloody good at this. Now secure me…yes, right there. Okay. Oh yes! Oh right there. Good! Oh fuck, yes Sherlock! Christ, you are so fucking…fuck your tongue! More! Ung, yes, yes, how the hell do you take so much? Your mouth, I swear! Oh! Like that! Oh God, oh fuck, yes! Yes, uh! Uh! Oh fuck! Yes! My God, that…that was the most fucking hot…I may never recover. Come here. Oh you are so fucking sexy, looking like that, lips all swollen. God I just, mmmm. Yes.”

“Am I forgiven?

“Christ! Let’s just call it a good start, shall we? I could do that all day.”

“Do you think, would I…”

“Oh god, yes come here, mmmm.”

“Oh John! Oh John. Look at you! Oh yes! Oh! Oh! OH! Oh Jooooooohn!”

“You are so gorgeous like that, all sweaty and out of breath. I am beginning to see the benefits of duct tape. But Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“If you ever, ever do this again, I mean the duct tape and drugging thing, not what you did with your mouth, Christ, that deserves an award, that does. If you ever drug me again without my consent or knowledge, I will find that penguin duct tape and I will put it to good use and you will not like it.”

“Yes John. John?”

“Yeah?”

“What if I do like it?”

“You are a nutter. Come here, put your head down. Yeah, lie there until we figure out how to get this tape off. Nice job by the way.”

“What the thing with…?”

“No, not that, well yes, but no getting me tied up and the kinky sex. Well done you.”

“John, I didn’t…”

“Sherlock. You know that was your evil plan.”

“Yes, John. But if you are amiable…?”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about boots?”

“Boots?”

“Yes, John. Boots.”

“Hmm. Talk to me about it and we shall see. But no more drugs. Promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
